


Not Worth It

by cnoocy



Category: Killjoys (TV), Untitled Goose Game
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnoocy/pseuds/cnoocy
Summary: Zeph advises Dutch on how to handle a monster.





	Not Worth It

“Zeph!”

“Dutch! What? I’m trying to sleep.”

“Well, get awake because we need your help! There’s a monster terrorizing this village.”

“What kind of monster?”

“It’s some sort of big white bird.”

“How big? Like, the size of Lucy?”

“No, like half my height and all my wingspan. And it honks.”

“Wait, what? There’s a goose there?”

“That’s what the locals call it, yeah. It stole D’av’s gun! Did your people ever deal with these things?”

“Yes, but…”

“What?”

“They banned all importation of geese to the Quad. Get out of there. That mission’s a loss. The gun is, too.”


End file.
